


where demons play

by darlingpunk



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Femininity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every word spilled from those lips were sin; cold touches, sharp teeth. Found religion between pale thighs, prayers from a mouth full of blood; nails dug coded patterns. He was the closest thing to a god he'd ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where demons play

**Author's Note:**

> How to Be A Heartbreaker wasn't doing it for me. My mind was just dead, I couldn't even write chapter 2 without erasing it multiple times. So I had a dead end and just gave up, I couldn't get any ideas made. Found a new idea, and hopefully this will give me more inspiration.  
> Of course, the song How to Be A Heartbreaker is still a little inspiration for this new fic. Because that was my original idea. The whole "plot" of the setting around this fic is inspired by a really good show; True Blood. Holy damn that was a good show. So there's that.  
> Um, I'm not even sure what the hell Tyler is myself. Let's just say; maenad/vampire/demon/incubus. However you wanna see it. Other creature will be appearing too so, I dint want to add so much just yet; wanted to see how this goes till I finally see if it's okay or not.  
> Title from Coming Down by Halsey.  
> Enjoy~

Danced like Santanico Pandemonium; slow and sensual, slim hips swayed lightly. Dipped and twisted, a vibrating aurora high in the room; arms moved above his head, fingers skimming over pale skin and pastel green veins, eyes closed and full lips with a tiny hint of a playful smile. Sequined face, dotted along his temples and down his tiny body of sin; glitter eyelids, tamed blond hair. Lacy black, see-through on both sides; half hard and a perfect curve of ass.

Cold hands pressed on the tops of his thighs; sat in a leather chair, cupped around; crunched with fair movement. Electric eyes stared at him, soft pink lips curved darker to one corner. Leaned closed, fruity smell and one strand of blond dangling at the side; barefoot with pastel pink polish, glimmering even with dim lighting.

Red room of sin, purple lights illuminated best it could; dark shadows of two faces, glittering skin and light sweat. Arm rests held sweaty palms, tattooed wrists; thick veins. Heard the soft laugh, sweet breath ghosting over prickled skin; lips had pulled back with perfect straight teeth, wouldn't have imagined those teeth tore skin, got stained with red.

Left with a smile, small; the want to touch, cup his face of decoration. Sucked on a lollipop, cherry red; stained fair pink lips. Human companions walked beside their side, flirted too hard; too glamoured. Bitten necks, scarfs of bright colors and risen collars. Tongue lapped the round surface of the candy, eyes scanning every movement. 

_Club Amnesia;_ dotted poles, sparkling lights like diamonds, scattered the floors and tables to dance upon. Neon lights, decorated around; blues and pinks, purples and oranges, reds and greens, yellows and whites. Black walls, velvet chairs; leather crunches. Surfaces looked like galaxies trapped, milky and smooth when bare feet or high heels moved in slow rythm to The Weeknd playing almost every night.

High ceilings, glowing eyes; electric gold, blue, and soft ivory. Grind of bodies, slow and drinks in their hands; clawed nails wrapped around hips. Oh it was glorious, aurora high in the room. Neon signs;  _Sinners Welcome!, Girls Girls Girls!, Naked Boys, Tits & Dicks, Private Rooms--Sex or Dancing._

Hated the stain of blood on his clothes, hated messy feedings. Pristine creature he was, fair and beyond beautiful; used those looks to glamour, hazy eyes and trembling lips before ripping into their chest or neck. Hypnotized the weak ones, danced till his body vibrated; let their minds wonder to their deepest, filthiest fantasy; let things go out of control. 

He watched her perform, large champagne cup; center of the stage, kiddy pool style--foamed at the rim, tiny body glistening wet; large earrings that gleamed with the lights, sequin nipple tassels, had the perfect sized breasts--glitter of body spray, rhinestone panties that hid little to the imagination. Thighs spread, licked and sucked on her fingers; body vibrating to the song, keeping eyes on her and her only.

Curvy and cute, pretended to be a ditzy little thing; siblings by the blood from their maker and both blond with stunning looks to them. Giggled at whispered words with lust, body built like a weapon; could dance for days on no end, always got what she wanted. Still not in full control, a frenzy of blond and black eyes; sharp teeth and blood smeared a pretty face and new dresses, hugged her small frame.

The love/hate relationship of siblings still had them looking out for one another, and fucked after like champions. 

* * *

He found her outside the joint; fancy thing of flashing lights and grinding bodies, needed a fix of sort--pay for a night of fucking, night of dancing, night of feeding, night of companionship. Kept looking around, impatiently waiting; glamour wearing off. Short dress, tight lilac of one black stripe from thigh to shoulder. Music thumped from the building, slipped on loose sweats over black lace. Still barefoot and shirtless; glitter body.

Gums hurt with the stretch of new teeth; sharp and growing slowly. Eyes slowly inking midnight, grinned wickedly with fangs pushed out; the older, the bigger.

The heat burned his throat. Didn't give her a chance, stained a perfectly good dress; he could have worn it. Scream cut off with a wet gurgle, manicured nails tight in skin; would heal later anyway. Dug his teeth in her slender neck, blood dripping to the asphalt. Warm, coppery tinge; stopped struggling. How boring.

" _Tyler!_ "

Turned quick, body dropping with a thump to the ground. Mouth full of blood, eyes slightly wide. Stared at his lover that lasted for a few hours, drunk on blood.

"She was _my_  companion! Real asshole move of you!"

Sheepish smile, blood dribbled out of his mouth; teeth heavily stained with red. Chin smothered, chest starting to be blotted with the blood. Looked down at the limp body, half torn neck; so much  _red._ Eyes still black, hallowed out.

"Whoops," he breathed, gasping and stood up straight. Wiped his mouth, licked his palm clean and moaned at the taste again; felt slightly hard. "Make it up to you, Xavier," he added in a purr.

Still gorgeous with a blood stained mouth, dark eyes and the sway of hips; slowly advanced to the bigger male, beautifully dark skin and the glow of gold eyes; hue of orange maybe. Still wiped at his mouth, sticky and hardening at his pale skin; didn't bother.

A thumb smeared red at the corner of Tyler's mouth, sucking it into his own mouth. Blood stained fingers slithered their way around a neck, tongues licked their way in; filthy kisses and tasting of red. Other hands made their down to slender hips, pushed passed the sweats and pulled on lace.

The lift by one hand, legs circling around a thick waist. The push on the back of a parked car, body of the woman forgotten. Yanked at sweats, low growls and smothered moans; glitter and blood, shiny lip gloss gone. The bite to his neck, loud groan; the push of legs spreading wider, hitched on thick arms.

Xavier grinned slowly, eyes locked; silently got on his knees, got comfortable. Waxed, smooth body; smelling sweet, licked at pink; felt the jolt and high whine. The tilt of blond, bloody mouth slack. Dirty fingers twisted in thick curls of hair, pulled and pushed his hips closer.

Sucked and kissed, tongue barely slipping in. The hissed  _"fuck, oh fuck...oh, God fucking yes..."_ Xavier pushed Tyler's thighs more back, palms rubbing on soft skin in comfort. Pulled more on curls, growled in reply.

Could hear a howl in the dark, sharp and angry. Tyler smirked, eyebrow raised. There was a new Alpha in the pack now, groaned when Xavier's tongue slipped further in; blunt nails digging a bit into skin. 

"God,  _yes._ "

* * *

Same brown eyes came back, private dance and silent. Up all night, sleep all day; belly full of blood. Gave a shy smile, watched as hips moved slowly and too close. Pink lace this time, matched his nails. Crawled in his lap, slow and slithering. Could feel how hard he was now, outline snug between lace and the slight part of his ass.

Took his time with his dance; blond hair wild, pushed back from his face. Wanted to glamour, keep this one for him and him  _only._ Large hands twitched to touch; Tyler grabbed those large hands, slowly placed them on small hips. Clamy palms, deep swallow. Heart stuttered, he heard.

Corner of his mouth turned up, half smirk--playful. 

"So beautiful," his client breathed. Face in awe, feeling the movement under his palms, the sway and grind of hips. 

Tyler wanted to roll his eyes, roll them to another dimension. Heard that all the time, glamoured or not, they always loved his beauty. Didn't blame them, he was gorgeous; made for this, hypnotic body and dazzling face.

"Is that all?"

The dart of a tongue, wanted to taste. 

"H-How can I get to know you outside of here?"

Another want to roll his eyes, a smirk and the stop of grinding. Simply let his weight go, perched in his client's lap. The shit he hears at the strip, stupid questions are replied with stupid answers.

"You can't," Tyler said, pinky finger tracing a collarbone, still amused. Light squeeze to his hips, another dart of tongue. Little blond leaned forward a little, gave a soft peck to the lips. "Want to continue this dance?"

Small nod, the lift of a body. Continued where he ended, glittering eyelids; sequin chest and the light dip of underwear barely pulled down. Teased, stayed slow and sensual; small turn, the urge to touch again.

"What's your name?" Voice of childlike, not deep or rough; soft and quiet. Feminine, almost. One rule, never ask the names of dancers or clients; Tyler never followed rules.

"Johnny. O-or Fandango," he replied quietly, voice thick and breathy. "What about yours?"

Light giggle, a hum. "Gorgeous."


End file.
